Cephward
Cephward T. Succs is an Alternate UUniversal Spotta from Planet Oceonous. He is a spotted cephalopod noted for being a grouchy, apathetic, mean, careless, and resentful neighbor to ZongueBob and Atrick, living between their homes in an Alien Moai. He plays a wind instrument yet is very bad and annoying at it, he is an expert artist but is constantly panned, he appreciates anything cultural and anything in a Victorian-style era, or any other hobby regarding gentlemen status, but every now and then, he is annoyed of having his dreams crushed by ZongueBob and Atrick, and thus is a jerk to them, even if they mainly backfire or if there is due punishment, he gets into a pickle, and even though he has did awful things to them just to be rid of them or be a jerk, he still cares for them because he doesn't want anything harsh to happen to them as a modest person, it's just that he needs time to be himself without his neighbors and anything else he hates, as he has to constantly be the AUU's plaything, and everyone considers him having no talent when he actually more or less has it. He mainly cares for only himself as opposed to the well-being of others, and will even take joy in the pain of those he hates as long as it isn't too harmful, learning that the hard way many times before. He has even gotten harsh legal action against them and often gets punished for it. He has had many aneurisms when things go wrong for him, and his anger issues can be very noticeable. He also works as a cashier for the C&C run by Mr. Tetrus, though is apathetic of this job, always taking a good opportunity to quit because ZongueBob also works there, as he can hardly avoid him, and he has even been ruined and robbed of his days off on Sodays (AUU Sundays) to where he once was sentenced to community service every Soday for life for a silly incident, and he responded by what was considered his harshest legal action that got him punished, but his sentence was revoked out of pity. He even failed to move from home because not only was he told that he couldn't move for a weak excuse like annoying neighbors, but he was given a heavy fine because of lying about the reason on a realty form as a result, which was a punishable offense. He is often antagonistic on ZongueBob and Atrick, and for arguably good reasons as they have tortured, ruined, maimed, harmed, incriminated, and even almost killed him with their stupidity. He has a sour sense of humor, he is very rude to others, he is very egomaniacal at times, and he can often have bipolar depression at random times. History Coming soon... Link SpongeBob and Friends Wiki Page Category:Heroes Category:Jerks Category:Insulters Category:Contradiction Category:Original Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Animals Category:Alternate UUniversals Category:Knockoff Characters Category:Clam Loungers Category:Founders of the Clam Lounge